God Gave Me You: Thorn & Draco's Wedding day
by Thornelia Hyde Pratt
Summary: The war is over, Lord Voldemort was defeated & everything's back to normal. Thorn & Draco are finally going to say 'I Do' & start a new life together. Based on 'God Gave Me You' by Blake Shelton.


Draco woke up in a very good mood because Lord Voldemort's gone forever & today was the day that he'd marry the love of his life, Thornelia Dracula. He looks at his soon to be wife sleeping.

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

Thorn lay next him in the bed asleep. Draco smiles to himself, knowing that after today Thorn would be his wife & she'd finally have his last name. Thorn was his whole world & he knew that she came into his life for a reason but he didn't know what the reason was.

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_And watch as the storm blows through_

_And I need you._

Thorn was always there when Draco needed somebody to comfort him. Thorn slowly woke up to see Draco was smiling at her. "Good morning, baby. Today's a very big day" Draco said. She looked at the calendar & knew that today was the day that she was finally marrying Draco Malfoy who's the love of her life. "Good morning to you too, Draco. The day has finally arrived when we finally say 'I do'. Now, please leave so, I can get ready." said Thorn. Draco kissed her & left the room so, he could get ready for their wedding as well.

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_Gave me you_

Thorn's bride maids were her friends, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Flore & Hestia Carrow. Ginny, Luna & Flore helped her into her wedding dress, which was blood red & black. Hermione & Hestia done Thorn's hair & make-up. "I can't believe that you're getting married today, Thorn. It seems like it was just yesterday when Draco asked you to marry him." said Hermione. "I know, Hermione. I'm a little bit nervous but, I won't chicken out." said Thorn smiling.

_There's more here than what we're seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_And I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

Draco was getting ready for the wedding, he was scared but he wasn't going to back out since him & Thorn had been waiting for this day since their 6th year. Whenever Thorn was around he was happy & when she wasn't around, he felt so lost. He went to the altar & waited for his future wife to walk down the aisle.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

Lucius Malfoy was waiting for Thorn to come down the stairs so he could walk her down the aisle to give her away to Draco since her real father was staying in the rafters of The Great Hall since the sun was up after all he was a vampire. Thorn walked down the stairs, Lucius looks up at his future daughter-in-law in amazement. "Wow, Thorn. You look so beautiful. Now, I can finally see why Draco loves you. Are you ready, Thorn?" said Lucius as he held his arm out to her. Thorn nods her head, puts her veil down & takes his arm. The doors open as 'here comes the bride' starts to play. Draco looks at his bride as his father walks her down the aisle.

_On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

Lucius tells the minister that he would be the one to give Thorn away & he joined his wife, Narcissa to watch the wedding. Draco takes Thorn's hands as the minister starts talking & asks if anyone had any objection to speak now or forever hold their peace. Nobody spoke not even Pansy Parkinson because she knew that Thorn & Draco were meant to be together & knew that Thorn would hex her if she objected so, she looked on. The ministry official said, "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage and bonding of these two individuals. Thorn & Draco have chosen to write their own vows. Thorn?" She looked at Draco & said, "Draco, when I saw you I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. When I first kissed you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you. My wishes became my dreams, and my dreams are coming true all because I found you. When I tell you I love you. I don't say it out of habit or to make converstion. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't think of any one else that I want to spend the rest of my live with then you. You mean everything to me, I would do anything for you because I love you. I don't want you in my life, I need you in my life. You're not my friend, you're my best friend. I don't like you, I love you. And I'm glad I found you because I was absolutely lost without you." The ministry official looks at Draco & said, "Draco?" Draco smiles as he said, "Thorn, the day that I gave you the necklace that you wear everyday I knew that day we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives. With you by my side, I know nothing can go wrong. You always come before anyone else, I proved that during the war. I would die without you in my live. I love you more than everything in the world. You make life worth waking up to just to see you & tell you I love you another day. People think I have it all but I have nothing without you. You're the love of my life & I'll always love you" The ministry official asked, "Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy take Thornelia Angelina Dracula to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." said Draco. The ministry official then asked, "Do you, Thornelia Angelina Dracula take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" said Thorn. The ministry official said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco, you may kiss the bride." Draco pulls Thorn into a deep & passinate kiss. "May I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy." The official said happily. Draco finally knew the reason why Thorn had come into his life because they were meant to be together forever. Thorn was Draco's soul mate as he was hers. God gave Thorn to Draco because she was his other half & without her he was lost. Thorn threw her bouquet over her head & Ginny had caught it without even trying.

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt _

Finally, Thorn Dracula was now Thorn Malfoy the wife of Draco Malfoy, a former Death Eater & today was the start of their life together. Thorn & Draco were finally together forever. Draco leads Thorn onto the dance floor as the song_ How Did I Fall In Love With You_ begins to play & he said, "I love you, Mrs. Malfoy." Thorn looks up at him & said, "I love you too, Mr. Malfoy." As the sun began to set, Thorn's father came down from the rafters for the father-daughter dance. He took his daughter's hand as the song _My Little Girl_ plays & said, "I'm glad I could see your wedding even though I couldn't give you away, Thornelia. But, at least I can dance with you." Thorn looks at her father & said, "I know, dad. I'm glad you could make it too." Dimitri smiled & kissed her on the forehead. Thorn was smiling because she was now part of the Malfoy family & Draco was now part of the Dracula family. Thorn went over to a chair & sits down in it, Draco knelt down in front of her, lifted her dress up, pulls the navy blue garter from her leg, emerges with it in his hands, shoots it into the crowd of guys behind his wife & Harry catches it first. Finally it was time for the wedding reception, Thorn sat next to Draco & was trying not to cry as everybody said the nicest things about Draco, wishing them luck & hoping them the best. "Draco, I'm glad that you came into our daughter's life when you did. We haven't seen her this happy in years. Welcome to the Dracula family." said Dimitri. Mary Lou said with a smile, "Thornelia, we love you very much & you two are welcomed any time in Romania." Thorn smiles at her parents & said, "I know, mom & dad." Seamus raised his glass & said as everybody did the same, "Here's to Thorn & Draco." Lucius said, "Thorn, I know that I haven't been very nice to you when you first arrived at the manor but, I know now that Draco made the right choice in marrying you. Welcome to the Malfoy family, Thornelia." Thorn just nods her head as Pansy stood up & said, "I know that I wasn't the easier person to get along with but, I'm glad that Thorn got a chance to know me. As the years went by, I found out more about her & about myself." Pansy pauses, looks at Narcissa & said, "I know who my real parents are because of Thorn. Mom, I know why you gave me to the Parkinsons & I'm not mad at you for your choice. Thorn, take care of my little brother." "You know I will, Pansy." said Thorn.

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you._

_He gave me you._

Thorn & Draco Malfoy would became parents again but this to quadruplets; 2 boys & 2 girls in a few more months. Thorn & Draco would be starting a family of their own and they lived Happily Ever After.

**Based on 'God Gave Me You' by Blake Shelton.**


End file.
